


Watcher in the night

by Rogercat



Series: Ancalagon the cat [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Allergies, Cat, F/M, Fourth Age, Late at Night, Married Couple, Rebirth, Valinor, intruders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Ancalagon is very useful as a protector
Relationships: Dior Eluchíl/Nimloth of Doriath
Series: Ancalagon the cat [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Watcher in the night

Given that it was next to impossible to avoid that someone would reveal that they had been reborn, Dior and Nimloth knew that with their roles in the First Age, there was a huge risk of unwanted “visitors” trying to find their home. And the mere thought of their little private sanctuary being invaded by intruders, was not very pleasant. 

“It is in situations like this, that I wish to have been the son of lord Aegnor and lady Andreth instead, if only for having a larger family that could help out in keeping such people away,” Dior admitted while they returned from a ride out in the woods around their home. 

“At least our sons got to grow up to adulthood in peace before it became more widely known that we four were reborn.”

She was right, Eluréd and Elurín had managed to grow up into fine young Elves despite that they had chosen a house outside the small village. But the twins were happy as long as they could visit their playmates without their parents worrying too much and be students in the village school. 

“Yes...oh, hello there, Anca.”

The big, black feline had also returned home, and naturally he brought along a huge dead vole to show off for his owners. Of course, Ancalagon took his duty of catching vermin seriously, since it was one of the main reason to why the former king and queen of Doriath had wanted a cat in the first place. 

“Not indoors with that dead vole, buddy, the maid need no extra cleaning of the kitchen floor today.” 

A displeased deep meow over that Nimloth blocked the cat door in the kitchen door with her legs, before Ancalagon brought the vole with him to the garden instead to have it as his afternoon meal there. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

It was in the middle of the night, as Dior suddenly woke up by a strange scent from the open bedroom window, which they had not closed in order to let in the cooler night air now during summer. It did not take many moments before he started to cough and wheeze from his peanut allergy being triggered by something out there. 

“Dior?!” 

Of course Nimloth sensed his distress though their marriage bond, and she was no stranger to the signs of his allergy acting up. 

“Someone...out there... _ peanuts _ …” he gasped before pushing away the blanket to leave the bed, trying to push down the feelings of panic over not being able to breathe properly. 

“ **_MEEEEEEEOOOOW!!!!_ ** ” 

Then Ancalagon let out a really loud yowl, the kind he always used to scare off intruders, followed by several unknown voices screaming out in terror. It seemed like some people indeed had been trying to sneak around the house, in the hope of finding out whatever Dior and Nimloth really lived there or if they were another random couple from the First Age who had chosen a life in seclusion from the outside world. Most likely, one of them had been eating peanuts not many hours ago given how Dior could still react on the scent of peanuts on someone's breath several hours afterwards. 

“Ancalagon, get rid of those damn pests!” Nimloth called out though the window before closing it shut so the scent of the peanuts would not be tormenting her husband more. The former queen knew that the huge cat would scare off the intruders after giving them a painful punishment with his claws and teeth. 

  
  


Normally Ancalagon was content to scare away unwanted visitors, but since he were smart enough to know that Dior reacted badly on peanuts and also heard the Half-elf reacting in the manner he always did whatever there was peanuts around or someone who had the scent of them mixed into their breath, so that meant he had to teach those unknown Elves a lesson. 

  
  


Down in the basement, Dior soon felt better thanks to getting away from the peanut scent. A loud purring told the couple that Ancalagon had came indoors though the cat door in the kitchen and then followed after them downstairs. 

“Thanks for scaring them away, Anca, it is always a pleasure to find new ways to joke about why you share your name with a famous dragon,” Nimloth smiled at the cat while petting him, knowing that their friends and family members always enjoyed some form of jokes about this Ancalagon being a guardian of the night because cats were night creatures after all, or the famous dragon reborn in feline form. Dior were exhausted after the allergy trigger, but Ancalagon were satisfied with that his master was acting like a living pillow to sleep on under a short loupe, for all of that Dior protested about the weight. 

“I think we need to request Celegorm if he and a few of his hunting fellows might be willing to be around those woods for a while. Just to scare off others who might try to do this as well.” 

“Gladly for me,” Dior agreed from the platform bed, where he now was trapped under the duvet thanks to the huge cat. But Nimloth soon joined him and they fell back into sleep as Ancalagon once again patrolled around the house and its surrounding area. 


End file.
